Cheated
by WoodsKeeper
Summary: Angelina has had a crush on Oliver for four years. What happens when her dreams come true and Oliver kisses her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think you know it. I don't own anything except the story.

A/N: Okay, this is a story that I thought of in my sleep (literally). I'd appreciate it if you read it and then reviewed it, but please no flames because I hold this story VERY close to my heart. 

Summery: Angelina Johnson has had a crush on Oliver Wood for four years. This is now Oliver's last year. What happens after her dreams come true and he finally kisses her? Let's just say it's not what she had in mind. 

****

Cheated

By: Oliver*n*Angel

Chapter 1

It had been a long time since Angelina had seen any of her Quidditch mates. She had left just after the attack on Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater last year. Her parents had brought her straight home. 

But now it was September first, time to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was her fifth year there. She just knew that Gryffindor would win the Quidditch final this year, at least, they would try to, for Oliver. 

This was going to be Oliver Wood, the audacious Gryffindor Quidditch captain's last year at Hogwarts. He had never won the Quidditch Final, but Angelina knew they would win this year. This year was THE year. SHE was going to make sure of it. 

You see, Angelina had had a crush on Oliver for the past four years. It was an odd time when they first met. Angelina was a first year Gryffindor and Oliver was a third year Gryffindor. Two of Angelina's classmates, Fred and George Weasley, were real jokesters. At the end of the first day of classes they were talking very seriously to someone. That someone was Oliver Wood. When they were done they screamed out, "Oi! Angelina! Oliver seems to like you!"

At this Oliver turned the color of the twins hair, a deep ginger color, and ran into his dormitory. Ever since then Angelina had a crush on him on and off. 

I say on and off because in her second year she developed a crush on Fred Weasley, the very same one who had teased Oliver the year before. They fought all the time in second year on whether the Chudley Cannons or the Whomping Willows were the best Quidditch team. It was that year that the both of them, and George, were made Gryffindor Reserves. Oliver was a regular Keeper. 

It was in her third year that she really got to know Oliver. They were on the best team Gryffindor had ever seen. That was because they had Harry Potter as their Seeker. Secretly Angelina thought it was also because of their Keeper, but that was just her. That year Harry had gotten into a bit of a mess and Gryffindor had to forfeit the match. And last year they only played one match. The others were cancelled due to the attacks. 

"Angelina!" called out a familiar voice that awoke Angelina from her thoughts. 

"Hey Katie! How've you been?"

"Not bad, but I've missed you for the longest time. How do you expect a girl to go five months without her best friend?"

"Sorry Katie! You know I've been busy!"

"Busy dreaming about Oliver?"

"Shh! Katie! Someone might hear you. If anyone knew that I had a crush on Oliver I would freak," said Angelina frantically. 

"Okay, okay, I won't mention it anymore."

"Good! Now let's get on the train!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a long train ride, and the girls were looking forward to the big feast.

"Hey Angelina!" shouted Fred.

"Hey Katie!" shouted George. 

"Hey guys!" responded the girls. 

The foursome talked for ages as if they hadn't seen each other for months. Now that could've been because they hadn't. J 

"Hey Angelina," started Fred, "Did you hear about Oliver?"

"What happened to him?" asked Angelina frantically.

"Oh, nothing happened to him, but I am concerned in what's going to happen to us."

"Why?"

"Because Oliver has started a new training program. We're gonna work longer and harder, from noon until midnight, 'til we all fall down—"

"And die. I couldn't have said it better myself," interrupted a heavy Scottish accent. 

"Hey Oliver!" 

"Hey Angelina."

"Hi Oliver," came Katie's voice.

"Hello Katsie, how are you?"

Katie blushed at the nickname Oliver was giving her. He had started using it last year, and no one could figure out why. 

"I'm fine, and you?"

"As long as you're fine I am."

Katie blushed again. Only Angelina could tell what was going on, but nothing could have prepared her for what was coming, at least, not this soon.

"Hey Katsie, I was just wondering, would you like to, that is, what I mean to say is, would you like to go out with me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm sorry to leave you all hanging like that! I have the entire story written and I'll put it up as soon as I can. Please review and remember, no flames at the request of the author. 

****


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: You know it!

****

Cheated

By: Oliver*n*Angel

Chapter 2

Katie flashed a quick look at Angelina. She looked as if she could have died. But Katie didn't want to do everything for her friend. She had also had a crush on Oliver. She had hidden it for the longest time and she didn't want to let Angelina get in her way. 

"Of course I'll go out with you!" said Katie. 

Angelina shot a look at Katie of pure shock and sorrow. Why would she do a thing like this. She knew that she had a crush on Oliver for like ever! Why did she have to say yes?

"Really? Oh that's great! I'll talk to you later about it!"

As soon as Oliver had left, Angelina jumped at Katie. "I can't believe you ever called yourself my friend! You know I have a crush on Oliver! Why the heck did you do that!"

It was Katie's turn to be angry. "Just because you like him doesn't mean I can't! I have a crush on him too! It's not my fault he likes me better then you!"

And with that Katie stormed off, leaving Angelina alone to deal with Fred and George. 

"So, I guess I was right Fred!"

"Yeah! I'll give you my five Sickles tomorrow."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Angelina. 

"Oh, we had the longest bet going on about who Oliver would ask out first."

"What do you mean."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"Oliver has had a crush on Katie forever. We were just seeing whether he would ask her out, or go for our backup plan instead."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember our first ever day at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well Oliver wanted us to say that out loud, so we could distract Katie from thinking he liked her!"

Now it was Angelina's turn to storm off. She had always believed that story true, but she now knew the truth, and the truth hurts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Angelina made her way to the Common Room, she could only think about how much of a fool she was. She walked past Vi, the Fat Lady's friend and made her way into the Common Room. 

"Angelina!"

"Hey Alicia!"

"How are you?"

"Let's just say that I could've been better?"

"What's the matter?"

"It's something with my Wooden Olive and Ringing Katsie."

"OH NO! That's awful! I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. I guess Wooden Olive just wasn't for me."

""Oi, Angelina! Did you say something about me?" asked Oliver. 

"No Oliver! I didn't."

"Oh," said Oliver, seeming a little hurt, "Hey everyone listen up!"

"What is it Oliver?"

"Yeah, Wood, what is it."

"I just wanted to announce that me and Katsie here have started going out!"

The Common Room went into a burst of applause and "Oh that's great Oliver"s and "Congratulations Katie!"s. But Angelina just went into her dorm. Oliver's eyes followed her all the way.

"What are you looking at Oli?" asked Katie.

"Oh, nothing Katsie, nothing at all."

"Okay, I think I'll go up to bed. I'll see you at breakfast then?"

"Yeah Kats, I'll see you then."

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Katie got up to her dormitory Angelina and Alicia were already there, discussing her and Oliver.

"I just don't get it," started Angelina, "We were just talking about me and Oli—oh and get this, she uses the pet name that I had made for him. I can't believe her!"

"It'll be okay Angie! You'll be fine! Don't worry! Maybe you two weren't meant for each other."

"How can we not be meant for each other. I've had a crush on him for four years, I've loved him for two. How can we not be meant for each other?"

"Ange, they wouldn't call them crushes if they didn't break your heart."

And Katie remembered those words. Suddenly she felt an extreme urge of sorrow for Angelina. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in the Common Room, Oliver was having the same discussion with Fred and George that he had had Angelina and Katie's first day at Hogwarts. 

"It breaks my heart to see her like this."

"Oliver, you knew you had to choose eventually."

"I know, and either way I have to break both their hearts."

"Oliver, you know they wouldn't—"

"Wouldn't call them crushes unless someone got hurt, I know, I know. So are you guys set?"

"We've been planning this for four years. Of course we're ready. We were just wondering if you're sure you want to do this. You only have to break one of their hearts."

"But at this point I'd break the one that I care about the most."

Fred and George sighed. "Well, Oliver, if you're sure, we'll be ready."

"Thanks guys. I owe you lots."

"You got us on the team. You don't owe us anything."

"Okay."

And with that, the three boys went up to bed.

A/N: Ooh. I wonder what this could be all about. Let's see if you can figure it out. All ill be revealed in the chapter after next. Please review, again, no flames. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yes, I know you know, you know you know. I do not own anything below this note except any A/N. 

A/N: Okay so I hope you like this chapter. It's one of my favorite. Enjoy!

****

Cheated

By: Oliver*n*Angel

Chapter 3

Angelina woke up on the 2nd to Katie's voice. 

"Alicia, I see no reason why I should apologize. I have liked Oliver just as long as Angie has."

"Have you loved him? Have you loved him as much as she has? You know how much she loves him. It's the only thing she has been able to talk about for the last two years. How could you do something like that?"

"I love him! I do! I really do love him! I am so happy that Oliver asked me out! I do feel sorry for Angie, but I also feel happy. I want both of us to be happy. I just don't know what to do!" and at this Katie flung her head on the on the bed and started crying.

"Kate! Katie, don't cry," started Angelina, "Yes I am hurt, but I'm even more hurt that you didn't tell me! You should've told me that you liked Oli! I told you!"

"I was just afraid that you would be mad at me! I thought you would've been mad at me for liking him."

"If you weren't mad at me, then I couldn't be mad at you. I'm sorry for acting the way I did! I really am!"

"I'm sorry too! I should've said no."

"You said the exact same thing that I would've said. I cannot blame you for that."

"Okay! Okay!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Just as the girls were making their apologies, Oliver would stopped eavesdropping. 

*I hate to do this to them* he thought to himself *This is going to break her heart.*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie made there way down to the Common Room linked arm in arm. 

"Hey Katsie!"

"Hey Oli!"

"Hey Alicia!"

"Hello Oliver!"

"Hey Angelina!"

Angelina winced at the non-abbreviated version of her name. She had always imagined Oliver to call her Angie when they were a "couple" but she guessed that they would never be one. "Hey Oliver!"

"Hey! Did you guys see what's posted on the bulletin board?" asked Oliver. 

"No, Oli, what?" responded Katie. 

"They're holding Quidditch Games today. All you have to do is come and they'll pair you up and everything."

"What do you mean by Quidditch games?"

"Well, it's kind of like training. There's stuff like the Quaffle toss, find the Snitch, and avoid the Bludgers. The final event is a 5 mile fly around the field where both members fly 2 miles of it to discuss their game plan and then one of them finishes the race while the other is waiting for them at the finish line. You cannot win unless your partner is there to slap your hand as you pass."

"Sounds cool," said Alicia. 

"I'd like to do it!" exclaimed Angelina with a smile.

Olive returned the smile, "Great! What about you Kats?"

"I don't know. Are you sure you can't pick the teams?"

"Don't worry Kats! You'll be having so much fun, you won't realize who your partner is."

"Okay, if you say so. When is it?" 

"Right now! C'mon! We've got to hurry up!"

"Okay!" chorused the girls, and the foursome made their way to the Quidditch pitch. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome to the Quidditch games! Now I hope you all have your broom. I will go around, and separate you into teams."

Madam Hooch moved around the twenty something students that showed up. She paired them off into two. "Let's see here. Bell, you can pair up with Spinnet."

Katie looked upset, but she dealt with it. She just felt sorry that Angelina would get stuck with Marcus Flint or Draco Malfoy, the only two people there, that was, besides Oliver. But Katie just knew that she wouldn't be paired up with him.

"Let's see. Johnson, you can pair up with Wood."

Angelina couldn't believe her ears. She would get to spend the entire afternoon with Oliver. Katie couldn't believe her ears either. Why did Angelina get to go with Oliver and she was with Alicia?

"Let the Quidditch Games begin!"

The games went pretty smoothly. Alicia and Katie won the Quaffle toss. No matter how skilled Angelina was as a Chaser (and Lord knows she's one of the best) that's how bad Oliver was at it. They still came in second place. Harry and Hermione won the Catch the Snitch event. Oliver and Angelina came in third for that event. Fred and George won the Avoid the Bludger event. Oliver and Angelina came in second for that event too. And now it was time for the five mile fly around the field. 

"On your mark, get set, go!"

And they were off. At least, Oliver and everyone else was, everyone except Angelina. She had had malfunctions with her broom and couldn't get it to go. 

"Miss Johnson! I said go!"

"Madam Hooch! It won't go!"

"Here!" and Madam Hooch said a spell that got Angelina going. "But you'll never catch up with him!"

But Angelina's Quidditch skills were far beyond average and she sped right past everyone and caught up with Oliver in a flash. 

"What do you want to do?" asked Oliver. 

"I don't know. My broom might malfunction again. I don't want to take that risk"

"Okay, then I'll do the full five miles. You go ahead and stop at two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can you wait for me at the finish line?"

"I'll be there!"

"Kay see you then!"

And it was Angelina's turn to stop. She then stayed there on her broom, right next to Alicia. She clapped and whooped every time Oliver went by. In the end it was Oliver and Katie, racing neck in neck for the win, but Angelina reached her hand just a little bit farther and pulled Oliver in. As she did so they both went flying of course. 

When they stopped, they seemed to be right next to each other.

"Are you okay Angie?" asked Oliver. 

"What'd you call me?"

"I called you Angie, my Angie."

They both leaned in. They got closer, and closer, until finally their lips met. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where'd they go Alicia?" asked Katie. 

"I think they went somewhere over there," replied Alicia. 

And Katie and Alicia made their way to them. 

When they got there Alicia gasped and she tried to stop Katie from seeing, but she couldn't. 

"Oliver!" screamed Katie. "What are you doing?"

Oliver and Angelina pulled away at the sound of Katie's voice, but it was too late, she had already seen. 

A/N: Uh oh! Oliver's in trouble! Okay I hope you liked this chapter. NO FLAMES!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, however I don't so yeah.

A/N: Okay so I promised you that you will find out what Oliver, Fred, and George are up to in this chapter. Well you are so please read and review!

****

Cheated

By: Oliver*n*Angel

Chapter 4

It seemed like the end of two different relationships. One of friendship between Angelina and Katie and one of more than just friends between Katie and Oliver. Katie flew down to the ground and stormed off back into the castle. Alicia flew up to Angelina and Oliver. 

"I can't believe you two just did that. Oliver I thought you loved her. Angelina, I thought you wanted to keep your friendship, one of three years," and Alicia followed Katie's footsteps.

"Alicia wait!" and Angelina was after them too, but before she went she told Oliver, "I'll talk to you later."

Oliver whispered back, "I'm sorry for all this."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Fred and George saw everything that happened and as soon as all three girls left they flew up to him.

"Oliver!"

"Fred, George, I don't know why I came up with this idea."

"It was a pretty stupid one."

"I just thought that I could make them both happy, but still get the one I'd be happy with. I didn't think it would hurt them."

"Sooner or later you did know, but you are yourself. You wouldn't let anything spoil your plan, not even if it would mean losing a Quidditch match."

Oliver stared at them oddly.

"Actually, if you _knew_ that it would make us lose the match then you probably would've changed the game plan."

"Okay, that sounds better. So what should I do."

"Do you love Katie?"

"I used too. In third year I did. She was like a sapling coming to a big garden. I wanted to be able to guide her, but I was scared. I talked to you guys and we made it sound like I had a crush on Angelina. But throughout the years I realized it was really her I liked, not Katie. So I asked you guys to help me make a plan. I knew they both liked me, but I didn't want to make one happy and hurt the other. So we made a plan were I would make one happy and hurting the other. The other would be the one that I knew I was destined for. And then I would break up with the one I made happy and I'd instead go with the one who was hurt. The only thing was I had to choose which would be which. And I finally chose. It was Angelina!"

"Do you love Angelina?"

"Yeah, I do. She is the most amazing person I have ever met. I love her with all my heart. I would never dream of hurting her, now that we're together."

"But you did hurt her, and worse! You never broke up with Katie! You just kissed Angelina out of the blue. I don't really blame Katie for hating the both of you."

"I didn't want to do this."

"The fact is, Oliver, that you did, and now you have to deal with it all."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Katie ran all the way to the common room. She was filled with a hatred—hatred for Oliver and Angelina. She would do anything to get those two back, even if it means killing her love and her best friend…

A/N: Okay, sort of a cliff hanger. Sorry for that. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me how you liked it! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry, but this chapter is going to be kind short. *Sorry! I promise I'll write more soon, but I have 21 stories to keep up with!*

****

Cheated

Chapter 5

Katie sat up in her bed, not sure of what to think. How could Oliver do this? How could Angelina do this? She just felt so cheated. When she went to sleep that night she was concocting a plan, one that she would later regret.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Angelina walked up to her dorm to explain things to Katie, but when she got there Katie was already fast asleep. "I'll wait until she wakes up," she said to herself and she went back to the Common Room.

When she got there she was alone, but it wouldn't be that way for long.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver Wood walked past the Great Hall and up the staircase. "I still can't believe I did that."

Just as he was talking to himself the staircase began to move. "Oh bugger," he said, "Now I'll have to go the long way."

But just as he stepped off the stairway he was pulled into a dark, empty classroom. 

"What's this all about?" he asked into the darkness. A dark figure came out, but he couldn't tell who it was. "Who are you?"

The figure came more into the light and Oliver saw that it was Alicia. "alicia, what are you doing?"

"Oliver, you have to pay attention to me. This is very important," she said.

"Go on."

"Oliver, I'm concerned for you, you and Angelina. I spoke to Katie when she came into the castle. She seemed pretty tweaked. I think she's going to do something drastic. Oliver you have to watch out for yourself."

"Me? What about Angelina? She's not tweaked at her?" said Oliver sounding shocked.

"I haven't spoken to her yet. I think you should," responded Alicia.

"I thought you hated us together. I thought you resented both of us. Why would you be concerned?" argued Oliver.

Alicia looked up at Oliver with thoughtful eyes. "I hate what you did to Katie. You two are meant to be together. I can't stop that. You're both my friends. I have a right to be concerned."

Oliver looked at her, nodded, and said, "I'll tell Angelina." He turned to leave, but then turned back to Alicia. "Thanks," he added, and then he left.

Alicia watched the retreating figure of Oliver, and then sighed. "There goes the guy of my dreams."

A/N: Sorry, I just really wanted to end it there. I hope you liked it. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't written a chapter in what seems like ages, but here it is, for you enjoyment, chapter 6.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a thing.  
  
Cheated  
Chapter 6  
  
Oliver walked up to the Gryffindor common room where he found Angelina waiting. "Hey," he said.  
  
Angelina just looked at him for a second. Then she said, "I can't believe you did this. To her, to me.why did you have to ruin everything."  
  
"I know," he said, "I know that it's all my fault. And I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for it to turn out this way."  
  
"How did you think it would turn out Oliver?"  
  
"Angie, I-,"  
  
"You what? You thought she'd be okay, just thinking that you liked her for less than a day? You could've just asked me out in the first place. She wouldn't have minded so much. I didn't know she liked you. It all would've been simple. You just had to ruin everything."  
  
"I'm sorry, Angie. I truly am. And I'll explain everything to her, but first we have to deal with something."  
  
"What?" asked Angelina. "What do we have to deal with. I am dying to hear this one."  
  
"Alicia says that Katie is, well, Katie is planning something drastic. She thinks that she's going to try to hurt us."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure, Oliver," said Angelina, "What could she do? She's only a fourth year, and she's not a very good one either."  
  
"True," said Oliver.  
  
"Plus," said Angelina, "You're a seventh year, and I'm pretty high in my class standing. What could she do to us?"  
  
Just then Fred and George tumbled out of the nearby closet. Oliver looked at them, "This better be good."  
  
"Sorry, Oliver, Angelina, we were just working on some new erm- experiments, and we couldn't help over hearing."  
  
"And," said Angelina, impatiently tapping her foot to the ground."  
  
"Well," said Fred, "There's something that even you don't know about Katie, Angelina."  
  
"What," asked Angelina, "What could I possibly not know about Katie that you do?"  
  
"Well," said George, "Back when You-Know-Who reigned, he gathered plenty of followers."  
  
"So," said Oliver, "We all know that."  
  
"That's true," said Fred, "But did you know that Katie's older brother was one of them?"  
  
"What?" asked Angelina, stunned, "Do you mean that Kyle is or was a Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes," said George, "And you know how close he and Katie are."  
  
"Yeah," said Oliver, "They never get out of touch. His owls always interrupted Quidditch practice."  
  
"Do you mean," started Angelina, "That Katie would ask her brother to hurt me or Oliver?"  
  
"Yes," said Fred, "And no."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Oliver.  
  
"I think that Katie is so mad, she might go further."  
  
"How much further?" asked Angelina.  
  
George looked at them grimly, "I think she might aim her anger not only towards you, but also your families."  
  
They all just stared at each other. 


End file.
